


The right decision

by ffictionlover



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Little mention of serquel, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffictionlover/pseuds/ffictionlover
Summary: Raquel sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta al unirse a la banda para el segundo atraco pero cuando piensa en Paula y Marivi las dudas y el sentimiento de culpa la invaden, por suerte Nairobi está allí para apoyarla.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The right decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Antes que nada tengo que decirles que es mi primera fic, aunque siempre las leo nunca me había atrevido a escribir una así que espero esto no sea un completo desastre.
> 
> pd: No soy de España, he hecho lo mejor que he podido con los modismos pero discúlpenme si se me pasó alguno o lo he empleado de forma inadecuada.

Ya tenían un par de semanas en el Monasterio, se habían instalado y empezado a planear el segundo atraco de la banda de la que ahora formaba parte y, aunque estaba allí por voluntad propia y con un firme propósito, no podía dejar de sentirse como la peor de las madres y la peor de las hijas.

Muchos de los integrantes de aquella peculiar familia creían que se había unido a ellos por amor o lealtad a Sergio, si bien esa era parte de las razones la verdad era que unirse a él y sus compañeros no fue una decisión que tomó enteramente por amor, lo amaba, de aquello no cabía duda, sin embargo, esa no fue la única razón que la llevó a dejar a su hija de nueve años y a su madre en Filipinas. Después de la conversación que habían tenido los dos en el hangar había entendido una cosa, no todos los buenos estaban del mismo lado del bando, por el contrario, la corrupción reinaba entre las personas sin distinción alguna.

Durante meses se debatió el tema del asalto a la Fábrica de Moneda y Timbre, estudió con detenimiento cada paso que se había tomado en el curso de la investigación y el desenlace resultante de la misma. Pero una vez esa vocecita dentro de ella despertó nada logró callarla, nada fue suficiente para justificar la inmoralidad y la deshonestidad de aquel sistema que tanto se empeñaba en defender. Le tomó varios meses llegar a esa conclusión y varios más reconciliase con la idea de que todo en lo que había creído durante toda su vida no eran más que mentiras y farsas orquestadas para beneficiar a un selecto grupo de personas.

Ahora estaba aquí, decidida a luchar contra todo aquello que una vez defendió, quizá era una deuda personal o algún tipo de venganza contra las personas que sin pestañear le habían señalado como cómplice de los atracadores sin siquiera darle un voto de confianza, a momentos no sabía a ciencia cierta. La única certeza que tenía era de que lo que sea que le estuvieran haciendo a Rio no era correcto, nada justificaba la tortura. Si en sus manos estaba colaborar para impedirlo entonces lo haría.

La mayoría del tiempo se repetía aquello una y otra vez, como un mantra para aliviar sus penas y poder dormir durante las noches. A pesar del poco tiempo, cada día le era más difícil, cada día una emoción nueva le embargaba y un dejo de miedo iba consumiendo poco a poco su ser. Esa tarde necesitó un tiempo para ella, para pensar, quizá hablar un rato con Paula le haría sentirse un poco mejor así que después de la comida se excusó con educación y se dirigió al jardín que tenían, no sin antes darle una mirada a Sergio asegurando que todo estaba bien. Habían aprendido a comunicarse con las expresiones corporales, las miradas, las sonrisas y, a pesar de saber que no lo convencía con respecto a su estado anímico por lo menos entendería su necesidad de soledad.

* * *

_“Mamá te extraña un montón, cielo.”_ Habló con dulzura, esa voz que reservaba solo para su hija.

_“Lo sé, prometí no separarme de ti, pero será por poco tiempo.”_ Repitió esta vez con la tristeza colada en su respuesta. Era en estos momentos cuando más se reprochaba la decisión que había tomado.

_“Paula…”_ Apenas si tuvo tiempo de murmurar el nombre de su hija cuando esta ya había colgado el teléfono. Por lo general era una pequeña obediente y amorosa, pero no la podía culpar de sentir molestia, después de todo, estaba en una isla sin su madre, sin el padre al que había aprendido a querer y sin siquiera la certeza de cuando regresarían o si lo harían.

Respiró profundamente mientras guardaba el aparato en su bolsillo.

_“¿Piensas quedarte espiando toda la tarde o en algún momento hablarás?”_ Inquirió sin voltear a ver quién estaba detrás, no necesitaba hacerlo de todas formas. Años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado a reconocer a las personas por cosas tan simples como su perfume, su respiración o sus movimientos.

_“Te lo digo tía, no estaba inmiscuyéndome en tus conversaciones.”_ Se defendió inmediatamente Nairobi.

Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir exactamente pues no eran cercanas. La realidad era que a la única persona a la que Raquel era cercana o, siquiera querida, era a Sergio, el resto de la banda no dejaba de verla como la Inspectora Raquel Murillo, como la traidora de la policía, incluso podía asegurar que la mayoría esperaba atento el momento en que los traicionara. La única con la que conversaba uno que otro momento era con Mónica, después de todo, ella también era una extraña para todos los demás, a excepción de Denver.

_“Toda esta situación es una mierda tía, pero estás haciendo lo correcto.”_ Dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad la morena.

_“¿Lo correcto?”_ Repitió Raquel con una sonrisa amarga. _“Tengo dificultad para verlo, dejé a mi hija de nueve años y a mi madre con demencia en una isla, escondidas de posibles daños que puedan resultar de esta decisión correcta.”_ Agregó con el mismo tono frío y sin emociones.

_“¿Te digo algo?”_ Aunque hizo una pregunta no esperó respuesta.

_“Todo el mundo aquí cree que ahora estás con nosotros solo por amor al profesor, pero yo sé que esa es una chorrada de mierdas.”_ Ante esto Lisboa se giró para verle por primera vez desde que habían empezado el intercambio de palabras.

_“Eres una tía muy inteligente y astuta como para seguir las faldas de un hombre, no por nada llevaste el mando del puto robo más grande de la historia de España. Estás aquí por la misma razón por las que estabas allá, porque crees en tus ideales, defiendes lo que consideras correcto. Le estás dando a tu hija la mejor lección de vida, de valentía, de coraje.”_

Nairobi hablaba con tanta seguridad que Raquel se sintió atraída a sus palabras, no sabía si era lo que necesitaba escuchar, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar escucharla y revolotear las palabras en su cabeza.

_“Ningún padre tiene un manual acerca de la maternidad. ¡Joder!, todos fuéramos la hostia. Lo cierto es que, aunque sientas dudas y se te parta el alma cada vez que pienses en el peligro que puede sufrir, estás haciendo la correcto. Estás desenmascarando a estos cabrones y sus reglas de mierda. ¡Venga! ¡Somos la puta resistencia, tía!”_

El tono de la última frase fue uno más jocoso en comparación con el que había utilizado antes y lo agradeció de manera infinita. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte e independiente, decidida y con una ética de trabajo indiscutible, algunas de esas cualidades las había descubierto ella y otras se las había contado Sergio en aquellas primeras noches de su llegada a Palawan.

_“Yo… gracias, Nairobi.”_ Lo único que pudo pronunciar. Una tímida sonrisa escapó de sus labios, aunque aún dentro de ella reinaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad debía reconocer que sus palabras le hacían sentirse un poco más tranquila con su conciencia.

_“Venga, a levantar ese ánimo.”_ Casi gritó sus palabras al tiempo que se levantaba de allí para encaminarse dentro, en unos pocos minutos más tendrían que reunirse en el improvisado salón de clases.

Se levantó de allí negando con la cabeza y empezó la marcha solo para toparse con su pareja en mitad del camino.

_“He visto a Nairobi hablar contigo hace unos minutos. ¿Está todo bien?”_ Preguntó con el tono de voz suave mientras acariciaba con afecto su mejilla.

_“Todo está bien.”_ Fue lo único que dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios. _“Venga Profesor, sus alumnos los esperan en el salón de clases y no le gustará que sea impuntual.”_ Bromeó con picardía.

Aún no tenían la certeza ni la seguridad del plan que estudiaban, existía un sinfín de posibilidades con respecto al final de aquello, pero en ese momento decidió callar sus dudas y entregarse por completo a su deber.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, son bienvenidos los comentarios y críticas constructivas. Si alguien tiene ideas y le gustaría que escribiera alguna otra cosita no dude en avisarme.


End file.
